Buisson party
by Camuka
Summary: Une mission sur une planète calme, très calme... Deux personnes qui se retrouvent seules l'un avec l'autre...


Titre (provisoire) : Un buisson… ça donne des idées

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Sexyyyyy ! Mdr

Saison : Hors saison total mdr

Note de l'auteur : C'est pas pour les enfants ! Cette fic contient des termes et des illusions au plaisir de la chaire (jvous fait pas un dessin mdr)

Ah la tranquillité… Qui n'en rêve pas… Pour être tranquille… Prenez une planète perdue, déserte… Prenez un coin charmant de cette planète… Avec des arbres, des fourrés, des buissons… Comme une planète explorée par l'équipe SG1 par exemple…

Dans un coin perdu, sur une planète perdue 

Jack et moi on marchait côte à côte. Fallait qu'on explore le terrain. Les deux autres étaient partis de l'autre côté de la planète. Cette planète était d'un calme incroyable… Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce serai l'endroit rêvé pour un moment d'intimité entre deux personnes… Je regardai Jack, marchant un peu devant moi. Inévitablement, mon regard tomba sur ses fesses… Très attirantes… Une fois de + je me fis la remarque qu'elles étaient parfaitement dessinées… Pas que ses fesses d'ailleurs… Jack était un homme attirant… Sexy même… Très sexy… Mon regard remonta doucement le long de son dos et se posa tendrement sur sa nuque. Je ressentis la vive envie d'y déposer un léger baiser… J'essayais de me contenir. « Allons, maîtrise-toi ! Tu es en mission ! Pas en vacances ! Et c'est Jack ! C'est ton supérieur ! » Pourtant je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. Tout était si calme… Et si… Au moment où mon esprit commencer à s'aventurer dans des chemins que je me refusais souvent d'emprunter, il se retourna et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis rougir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous deux. Son regard chercha le mien, et il le trouva. J'aimais quand il me regardait ainsi. De son regard impénétrable, mais pourtant. Mon cœur battait. Je soutint son regard, en espérant qu'il ne verrait pas que c'était + que de l'amitié qui y brillait. Peut-être le vit-il. Ou peut-être l'avait-il deviné bien avant. Toujours est-il que le sien, son regard, changea perceptiblement. Il s'emplit d'une lueur qu'il n'y avait pas habituellement, et je jurai que lui non plu n'éprouvai pas que de l'amitié à mon égard. A cette idée, je fut soudainement empli d'une grande allégresse.

Jack s'avança doucement vers moi et promena son regard bouillant un peu partout sous mon corps. Je sentit une douce chaleur sous mon pantalon et frissonna agréablement. Nous étions toujours silencieux, mais nous avions comprit. Jack s'approcha encore de moi, son visage était si proche du mien que je sentais sa chaleur. Je n'avait plus peur, maintenant que je savais qu'il éprouvait la même chose que moi. Sans hésiter, je lui passai tendrement ma main sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux de contentement, puis quand il les ouvrit, approcha ses lèvres des miennes et je le laissai m'embrasser. Le baiser, un peu timide au départ, devint vif et langoureux et nous restâmes ainsi un moment, jouant avec nos langues. Nos stoppâmes et restèrent un moment à nos regarder, nous consultant du regard. Et l'un comme l'autre, nous comprîmes. Jack me caressa le dos, puis le ventre, ses mains glissèrent doucement sous mon pantalon. Je poussai un soupir d'envie et le laissait faire. Il trouva la fermeture, puis je trouvai la sienne. Nous continuâmes à nos déshabiller mutuellement, reprenant nos embrassades fougueuses qui bientôt n'atteignaient plu seulement nos lèvres mais aussi les autres parties de nos corps enflammés. Il m'entraîna contre un arbre où nous nous laissâmes emporter par la chaleur du désir, puis nous finîmes notre aventure derrière un buisson où nous donnâmes libre cours à nos fantasmes les plus fous. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de tel, chacun de ses gestes fébriles sur mon corps nu m'emplissait d'un doux bien être et d'une folle excitation. Je sentais sa langue, ses mains, ses formes sur ma peau et je l'interrompais seulement pour à mon tour m'évader sur son corps… Nos chaussures et vêtements étaient étalés partout autour de nous, là où nous les avions enlevés ou pour certains lancés…

Nous roulions dans la terre, davantage encore excités par la poussière et la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce rituel sensuel et sauvage, mais je sais que jamais je ne vécu de moment plus intime et plus fort avec une autre personne…

_De longues années plus tard…_

Jack O'Neill buvait tranquillement une bière, les pieds posés sur la table. Il regardait un film mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait, comme quelques fois, à la foi où il avait… Où il s'était abandonné à un moment de plaisir durant une mission. Il s'en rappellerait toujours. Même des années après, il ressentait toujours ce qu'il avait ressentit de jour, ce désir si intense, cette… jouissance… Sur cette planète déserte, derrière ce buisson… Cette expérience restait une expérience unique, car son partenaire de cette partie de plaisir, mort désormais, n'était autre que son ami, ou peut-être plus que cela, le docteur Daniel Jackson…


End file.
